


wolf in the headlights

by thedeathlyalpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Isaac Lahey, Beta Scott McCall, Coming Out, Getting Together, High School, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Lydia Martin/Malia Tate, POV Isaac Lahey, POV Scott McCall, Scisaac - Freeform, Slow Build, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeathlyalpha/pseuds/thedeathlyalpha
Summary: When Scott finds out that Derek has added a member to the pack, he can't believe it.When he discovers who it is, even worse.As Scott becomes closer to Isaac, feelings develop and the lines blur, making everything just seem so confused.





	wolf in the headlights

scott’s pov

As Scott sat at his desk, awaiting the beginning of the day’s first class, his head pounded with the news Derek had just delivered to him that morning. A new pack member, he thought, an innocent teenager who’s now forever entered this world of danger, simply to fulfil Derek’s selfish pride. At the discovery of this, Scott had shouted at him, his golden eyes glowing menacingly, but to no avail. The new beta had already been bitten and he was to meet him that night, after school.

Still seething from this morning’s events, Scott didn’t notice when Miss Blake entered the classroom, as usual sporting her kind smile. 

“Hello class! Phones off, heads up!” At this, Scott looked up, awoken from his daydream. He turned left towards Stiles and started. He had been so caught up in the shocking discovery that he hadn’t even noticed that his best friend was absent. He quickly texted him Hey dude where r u? then tucked his phone away into his pocket. Just as the teacher reached towards the door to close it, a hunched figure wearing a dark sweatshirt rushed into the classroom, mumbling an apology to Miss Blake. Quickly, he rushed to the back of the class and awkwardly sat at his usually seat two desks along from Scott’s, stretching out his long limbs under the table. 

As Scott sat listening to Miss Blake’s never-ending droning about the Crucible, he sensed that something was off, that there was something not quite right that he had never noticed before. His heightened senses automatically kicking in, he detected the smell of fur in the air, of blood and the forest. He could hear a faint heartbeat beating slightly slower than the rest in the room, and it definitely wasn’t his own. 

A werewolf, he thought. 

A beta. 

Derek’s beta.

As he came to this realisation, Scott’s head snapped up in the direction of the newcomer’s table. When his eyes set on him, he realised that the other boy was staring at him as well. Hiding his face behind his hand so that no one in front of him would be able to see him, Scott used his other eyes and looked once again at the Lahey boy. Just as he had expected, behind their mask of blue hid glowing amber eyes, and Scott even thought he heard a quiet whimper coming from his direction. 

Scott didn’t know how to react. Rapidly, he looked back down at his desk, then back up at Isaac, who was still looking at him, cowering under his hoodie. 

Isaac. Isaac Lahey.

Isaac Lahey who he’d had playdates with when he was three because their mothers had been friends.

Isaac Lahey who’s house he’d been to twice in middle school to work on a history project.

Isaac Lahey who’s bike he attached his next to every morning.

Isaac Lahey in his english class. Was a werewolf. And belonged to the same pack as he did.

Scott felt his control slowly slipping. His nails dug into his palms as they became claws and his teeth lengthened and sharpened as they became fangs. 

Not only had becoming a werewolf forced Scott to give up on any normality in his life, but Derek was now trying to change his history, making those from his past into supernatural creatures, erasing any trace of the old, mundane life he used to live.

Forcing his eyes to shut, he breathed. In. Out. In. Out. In.

Gradually, his claws retracted and he felt the blood streaming down his fingers slowly recede back into the gashes on his palms that subsequently closed.

As his heartbeat calmed, he looked up once again. Isaac seemed to have sensed Scott wolfing out and was now completely hiding underneath his hood, trembling in fear. The faint whining, only audible through Scott’s wolf ears, did not cease and Isaac now reeked of fear. 

“I’m sorry”, Scott whispered, cupping a hand over his mouth, knowing that Isaac would be able to hear him. “Calm down, it’s ok. You scared me, that’s all”. 

As Scott looked over at Isaac, the hunched boy was now hesitantly peeking out from under his hoodie. His heartbeat slowed and the whining stopped. Scott reassuringly smiled at him.

What in the world was he going to do now?

 

◊

 

isaac’s pov

As soon as Isaac had recognised Scott as the other werewolf of his new pack, he had freaked. He was scared of what Scott would do and scared that his control would slip, resulting in a horrifying werewolf battle in the middle of the class. Isaac had never lost control but he hadn’t even lived through his first full moon yet. If his control slipped, could he kill someone? 

Derek had warned him that the other beta might not be entirely welcoming at first but would get used to Isaac eventually. But then he had seen Scott wolfing out during english class and had seriously started fearing for his life. The power thrumming through his veins would be no match to that of Scott’s, who had apparently already been through so much. It was nearly all too much for him. The constant fear and restriction, suspicion, complications of this new world overwhelmed his brain to the point of being on the edge of a break down at any time. 

When he heard the low growl emitted by the other beta, his mind went blank and a loud humming sounded through his ears. Isaac wasn’t ready for this. All he had wanted was to escape from his father, or at least to be able to fight back. He had gotten that, and so much more. Derek hadn’t warned him about the other werewolves, or the dangers that came with the bite. He wished he had.

Scott had then turned to him with his glowing eyes, and Isaac had winced in fear. But he suddenly recognised the look in Scott’s eyes to be one of sorrow and not of anger as he had expected. 

“I’m sorry. Calm down, it’s ok. You scared me, that’s all”. 

Scott’s quiet words drifted towards him, and as soon as he registered what he had said, Isaac’s heartbeat slowly regained its normal pace. Or at least as normal as it beating twice as slow than an average human was. Hesitantly, the corner of his mouth raised as he looked at Scott and he slowly pulled his hood back to reveal his dark blond curls. Just as fast as Scott’s episode had started, it had ended, and Isaac slumped down in his chair in relief.

As soon as the bell notifying the end of the first period rang, Scott gathered his books and rushed out of the classroom. Isaac looked after him in surprise and fumbled with his backpack as he got up to follow him. 

“Isaac, a word please”, interrupted the teacher as he was about to exit the room. Sighing, he turned around, anxiously balling his fists up. 

“Yes, miss Blake?”

“I’m not trying to have a go at you, Isaac, but that’s the third time you’re late this week. In as many days. I understand if you have some type of transport issue, but if you could at least tell me then I would be much more understanding. Is everything alright, Isaac? I heard your father died a couple weeks ago, and if you ever need someone to talk to, I could refer you to Mrs Martin, or you might even prefer to speak to me, if that made you more comfortable”

At the mention of his father, he felt a warm liquid trickle down from where his claws were digging into the palms of his hands. 

“I’m ok, Miss Blake. I-It won’t happen again, I promise. I just had something I had to take care of this morning” Training lessons with Derek. “I’ll try not to be late again”

As he was about to leave the classroom, Isaac turned around one last time. “Thank you for asking, miss”

 

◊

 

scott’s pov

Scott dropped his bag at the entrance of the forest. He had abandoned any plans of waiting until the end of the day to visit Derek and was now halfway through missing a chemistry class.

He ran like he had never before, rage pushing him forwards. The wind whipped at his hair and his body coursed with adrenaline as he jumped over branches littering the forest floor. All he could think was Isaac Derek Isaac Derek. His golden eyes detected every movement around him and the speed made his ears whistle. Relishing the ache in his muscles, the boy sped on, passing tree after tree until the scorched manor came into sight. 

Storming up the steps, he slammed the wooden door open. Just as he entered the house, Derek rushed down the large staircase at his usual werewolf speed. Sensing Scott’s anger, his face was a mask of confusion. Before he could even react, the alpha was thrown across the opposite wall by the teenager. Seething, Scott roared. “Isaac. It had to be Isaac!” Derek scrambled up and quickly regained his composure, his fangs now visible behind his thin lips.

This time, it was Derek’s turn to roar. “Scott! Calm down!”

“Maybe I don’t want to calm down” the beta growled.

“Scott, think about your anchor! You need to keep control!”

Scott paused. Then whimpered. “Allison was my anchor. I don’t have Allison anymore” His eyes shone a brighter yellow as he slowly lost his grip on his humanity. He crouched down, his laboured breaths sounding more like growls.

“Scott, hey, Scott.” Derek crouched next to him, and a deep pain was just visible in his eyes. “You fall in love more than once, and it’ll be just as amazing and extraordinary as the first time, and just as painful. But Scott, you need to focus. We’ll find you another anchor soon. But for now, be your own anchor. Focus on your power and become your own anchor. You can do it”

After a moment, Scott slumped to the ground, his head hanging between his shoulders. Once his breathing had gone back to normal, he looked up at Derek.

“Why did it have to be Isaac, Derek?” he said softly.

“Scott, I’m sorry, I had no idea you were in love with him.. I would never—never change the person you loved. Trust me.”

Abruptly, Scott bounced to his feet and backed away from Derek.

“I’m not—I don’t— I’ m not in love with Isaac, Derek, I’m straight” Rapidly recovering from his alpha’s words, he continued, “It’s just that Isaac is this guy who’s always been there, my whole life. We haven’t been close since we were small, but we’ve always had the same classes together since middle school. It doesn’t make sense, I know, but he’s the only person who constitutes some of my important memories growing up who has absolutely nothing to do with the supernatural. Had nothing to do with the supernatural.” 

Scott turned away and headed towards the door 

“Forget it” he whispered. His hand on the door handle, he turned to face Derek, sniffing the air.

“Is there… Have you done something different with the place? It smells… familiar.”

“No nothing. Random kids come in here every now and again when I’m not here, might be that”

With a nod, Scott exited the house, his shoulders slumped. At the bottom of the wooden steps, he came face to face with Isaac who seemed to have been waiting for Scott to leave before he went in. He could tell he had heard everything he had just said to Derek.

“H—hey.. Are you ok?” Isaac asked him quietly, looking down.

Scott looked at him for a moment, then stepped forward and hugged him hard. The two boys stood there for what felt like hours, but it was probably no more than a minute before they parted. As Scott let go, he smiled awkwardly then trotted off into the forest. 

Isaac was left standing in front of the Hale manor, stunned and confused.

Back inside the house, Derek collapsed on the stairs leading to the first floor, his head in his hands. Slow steps sounded behind him, and he smiled softly, looking over his shoulder.

“Was that Scott?” questioned Stiles, raking a hand through his wild hair. As Derek nodded, Stiles chuckled. “Lucky we were upstairs then, huh?”

 

◊

 

The next day, as Scott walked through the school doors, he spotted the pack and made his way towards them. Smiling at Allison, Malia and Lydia, he smacked Stiles' shoulder and pulled Kira in by the waist, kissing her quickly on the lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Allison look away. 

Kira and Scott had been dating for just over two weeks, but she had already been part of the pack for a few months, when they had discovered what she truly was. Scott didn't love her, at least not yet. He needed to work on that, he needed an anchor, and he intended it to be Kira. She was beautiful, hilarious and awkwardly cute. 

"Stiles, dude, where were you yesterday? I missed you in English!" Scott asked him.

Looking down at his feet, he quickly answered something about him being so sick that he couldn't even roll out of bed.

"O-oh.. Are you okay now? You should have told me!  I would have skipped school—» Stiles chuckled, shaking his head. Once Scott had accepted that his best friend was ok, he turned to the rest of the group, a slight frown appearing on his face. "So, yesterday..."

Intrigued, Lydia asked "What happened, Scott?" 

"Well— not only did I find out that Derek had bitten another teenager", at the mention of Derek, Stiles seemed to perk up a little, "but I found out who it was. Isaac."

"Isaac Lahey?! The guy who you used to be friends with in kindergarten? But Derek didn't tell m—" flustered, Stiles realised what he was about to say and snapped his mouth closed. "Uhm—I mean—he didn't tell you before he bit him?" 

"Well no, apparently he felt he could change whoever he wanted and didn't think about who they were or how it could affect m—us before he did it" 

Speaking up for the first time, Malia nodded towards a boy standing across the corridor, scavenging through the mess that was the inside of his locker.

"Lahey... Isn't that him? I'm pretty sure he's the dude who's always at the back of the class in maths with me"

As Scott turned to look, Lydia elbowed Malia. "Mal, I've told you before! If you want to improve your level in maths, you need to sit at the front of the class, you'll pay more attention" 

"Well the teacher always picks on me when I'm at the front.. Anyway I've got you tutoring me so I should be fine" 

The two went on bickering, Lydia smiling despite herself at Malia's attitude towards anything that involved maths.

"Isaac, hey!" Scott called, jogging across the hall to where Isaac was standing. The tall boy looked up, an expression of panic painted his face as he attempted to close the overflowing locker with one hand while holding a large pile of books in the other. As he recognised who was calling him, his features softened into a smile. "Hey, Scott, what's up?" Scott chuckled at the sight of the situation Isaac was in, stepping in and forcing the metallic door closed for him. He received another smile from Isaac, this time one of relief. 

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come join us over here?" He gestured towards the pack, who now all seemed deep in conversation about something" Prom, apparently, he picked up with his wolf ears. 

"Oh–yeah, um sure!" The two walked back towards the group. 

"Guys, this is Isaac. Isaac, this is Lydia, Malia," the two girls smiled at him before turning back to the conversation they had been having between the two of them, "Kira and Allison". Kira said a soft "Hi", sweetly smiling at him, whereas Allison had seemed to suddenly pick up interest in what was happening. She thrust her hand towards him and grinned, blushing, when he took it in a handshake. 

Coughing, Scott turned towards Stiles. "And this is Stiles, but I think you remember him" 

"Y–yeah I do. Hey dude". 

"So guys, he's part of the pack now. I mean kind of, he's with Derek, but you can be with us too" Scott smiled at Isaac. 

Taking Kira by the hand, Scott turned towards him. "We have to get to class now, but you’l join us at lunch, right?" Scott, Kira and Lydia walked off down the hall towards their advanced biology class, as the rest of the pack surrounded Isaac, laying question after question on him about how he had been bitten and what happened with Derek. 

As Allison crept closer to him, their arms slowly touching, Isaac couldn't help but think about how Scott had held Kira's hand as they had walked off. A shiver crept up his spine.

 

◊

 

As Scott sat in biology next to Kira, he yearned to be anywhere else. He didn't understand why, but whenever her long, soft hair brushed his arm, he inched away from her. His jaw tensed when she took an eraser from his pencil case. He discretely rolled his eyes when she whispered a hilarious joke in his direction. 

Why?!

He really liked Kira, but right now, he could only see the negative sides of her. She was invading his personal space and his frustration was slowly building up.

He just wanted to be somewhere else. Anywhere. 

Well, not anywhere. And not with any random person.

His thoughts drifted to curly hair and glowing eyes. 

Suddenly, noticing what he had been thinking about, he violently shook his head and tried to focus on the class, ignoring what had just happened.

 

◊

 

After lunch period, during which the pack had filled him in on everything that was happening in the supernatural world, Isaac hurried off in the direction of his next class. He sported a grin on his face; it was the first time in the entirety of his high school years that he had sat with someone during lunch, been accepted and laughed with, rather than at.

 

◊

 

Two weeks had passed since Isaac the rest of the pack had accepted him as one of theirs, and he couldn’t believe how happy he had become in that time. 

Isaac slammed his locker shut, hurrying in the direction of his maths classroom so as to reach it before the bell rang.

Scott ran after him, and as he caught up to Isaac, he clapped him on the shoulder, sending shivers down Isaac's arm once he'd noticed who it was.

"Hey Isaac. I just wanted to say that—well, I know Derek's been speaking to you a lot about the full moon and your first episode of having no control, but.. it's like he's been distracted lately and..."

"Hey, what is it?" Isaac looked down at him, his eyes bright.

"Well, I thought you might need to start training, and if Derek hasn't started yet.. Would you need help?" At Scott's words, Isaac stopped, looking him straight into the eyes.

"Y–you would do that? I mean.. if it's not too much to ask– thanks so much Scott! I was going to ask Derek about it but I was kind of scared to annoy him so I just thought I'd wait and see what happened on the full moon.." 

"Isaac, you should have asked me! Hey, you're part of the pack now so you can come to me about anything—to any of us." Scott looked around awkwardly, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck.

"So.. if you want, just meet me in the parking lot after school, ok? At the bike stand?" Scott pointed behind him with his thumb. "I need to get to class now, but I'll see you later, right?" The boy slowly walked backwards for a few steps, smiling at Isaac, then turned around, quickening his step, and headed towards his locker. Isaac was left standing with a stupid grin on his face.

 

◊

 

A couple hours later, as the bell rang announcing the end of class, Isaac rushed outside towards the bike rack, not wanting to make Scott wait. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jackson approach him, but pretended he didn't notice him. Jackson had been his tormentor since middle school, and Isaac had suffered from his relentless bullying throughout the years. What was worse was that he was Isaac's neighbour before he moved into Derek's place, which meant that his path home had followed the same as Jackson's. It also meant that Jackson had been very aware of the abuse Isaac had suffered his entire childhood and had not said anything, which only caused his hatred for the bully to increase.

"Hey Lahey, watch out!" Jackson shouted as he came up behind him and tried to kick his knees out from under him. 

For the first time in his life, Isaac stood up for himself. 

He smirked and turned around to face him so fast that Jackson didn't notice what was happening until he was lying on the concrete ground, his breath knocked out of him. He heard laughter around him and it was then that he noticed a confused Scott exiting the school doors, looking at Jackson seething on the floor. 

Before he could come over to him, Isaac widened his eyes in Scott's direction and turned towards the bike stand, quickly mounting his own. He waited for Scott as he rushed towards him and got onto his bike. As they rode off, a crowd had started to form around Jackson, some helping him up, some chuckling at him.

Once they were a few blocks away from the school, Scott laughed and cast a glance at Isaac. 

"What the hell happened there?"

"I defended myself, is all" Isaac grinned back at him. "I guess it's kind of cool having wolf powers now and then"

"Well he sure had it coming. God, I've been wanting to do that for years but I've never had the guts" Scott laughed again, his hair whipping back in the wind. 

Now, as Isaac quickly tilted his head to the left to look at him so as to keep his balance on the bike, everything seemed to move in slow motion. 

Scott's eyes glinted in the setting sun, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. He shot another glance in Isaac's direction, and his cheeks gained a bit of colour when he saw the other boy looking back at him. Isaac rapidly looked away, blushing.

They rode the rest of the way back to Scott's house in silence. A comfortable silence. Smiles rested on both of the boys' faces. 

 

◊

 

They dumped their bicycles at the front door and Scott unlocked it, holding it open for Isaac. 

"Isn't it weird for you to come back here after so many years? You always used to be the smallest between the two of us, so things must seem much smaller now.." Scott chuckled, locking the front door behind him as Isaac looked around. 

Isaac spun around to face him, indignated. "I was not the smallest!"

"Excuse me? Yes you were! You were tiny!" Scott pointed at a picture frame sitting on a shelf. Two young boys stood grinning at the bottom of a staircase, halloween face makeup on. "See! You were like—5 feet smaller than me!" 

"Ok, we were like 5 years old then, you didn't even measure 5 feet!" 

"Oh shut up!" Scott said, laughing. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry? I think mom left some food in the fridge for me"

Isaac chuckled. "I could eat" 

As the two teenagers walked into the kitchen, Scott spotted a note stuck on the fridge door. Ripping it off, he read it under his breath, Isaac glancing at the other boy.

"I've been called in for a double shift at the hospital so I'll be home late. Don't wait up. I've left some money on the counter if you want to order some food. Mom x"

"She still works at the hospital?" Isaac asked softly, seeing disappointment paint across Scott's face. "She works a lot, doesn't she?" As he nodded, Isaac lay a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. 

"Hey come on, Scott. We can eat later. Why don't we go work a little then we'll start my training afterwards ok?" Isaac gently took Scott's bag from his shoulders and climbed the stairs to his room, the other boy following him from behind. 

Without even thinking, Isaac remembered where Scott's bedroom was and made his way towards it. When he reached his door, he stopped to observe the diverse collection of stickers, pictures and posters plastered to it. He felt butterflies rise in his stomach when he recognised the same picture he had seen downstairs stuck on the top corner of the door. Scott actually still cared about him, even after all those years they hadn't spoken to each other, enough to have a picture of the two of them on his bedroom door.

Scott coughed from behind him then pushed the door open and gently brushed past Isaac. He took his backpack from Isaac's hand, their fingers brushing, causing both of them to blush. 

"So.. Welcome to my humble abode, I guess." Scott smiled shyly as his friend entered his bedroom, his eyes scanning the whole room. "Sorry for the mess.. It's not much, but it's home"

"N-no, I like it." Isaac brushed his fingers through his curls as he sat down on Scott's bed. "Come on. The faster we get our homework done, the sooner we can start training." 

Scott sat next to Isaac and the two boys got to work, their breaths catching whenever their legs touched or eyes met.

 

◊

 

After school, Stiles climbed into his jeep and leaned his head on the steering wheel, sighing. 

He didn't understand Derek. 

He had gone to the Hale manor the previous morning before he was supposed to go to school, because he was suspicious of what Derek had been doing lately. As he always was. 

That morning had been different though. When he drove up in front of the house, he had instantly spotted a shirtless Derek, hanging from a branch, doing pull-ups. His jaw had dropped. Well, it always did when he saw him, but he decided to keep that to himself. 

Exiting the jeep, Stiles had confronted Derek about what he was up to. The man tugged his sleeveless shirt on as Stiles started speaking to him. 

"Why are you so suspicious of me anyway?" Derek had smirked with a sense of superiority, walking back into the house.

Stiles had followed him, frustrated. "Uum.. I don't know. Maybe because the first time I came here, I found the top half of a girl buried in your front yard. Or maybe because you ripped your uncle's throat out with your claws. No, it could be because of your constantly threatening me. Or maybe because you're a werewolf.. Hmm.. Do you want me to go on? Because I could. For hours!" 

Derek climbed the stairs, heading towards his bedroom, Stiles still on his heels. "So that's why you came here, is it? Because you're suspicious of me? Is that it then?" He picked up a towel and mopped at his hairline. 

Again with his infuriating smirk, he thought. 

"Um, yeah. I'm the only one who's suspicious so I have to check it out by myself" Stiles mumbled nervously.

"Check what out?" Derek had turned around, inching forwards, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

"You." Stiles had blurted out. And instantly regretted, might he mention. "Uh–I mean, you know like check out the situation. That you're in. Um–it's not like I'm attracted to you or anything.. "

"Oh, you're not, are you?" Derek raised an eyebrow. "Then.." his eyes darted downwards. "Why do you have a boner?" He was still slowly moving closer.

"Oh–that–well.." Stiles bowed his head, embarrassed. “It’s not— well you know—I’m a…very horny teenager, you should know that by now.” he mumbled.

Suddenly noticing Derek's, he looked up at his face, eyes bright, mumbling. “Wait—well, why do you?" 

For a few seconds, the world seemed to stop. 

Then Derek had pushed him against the bedroom door, smashing his lips to Stiles'. Linking his fingers through Derek's dark hair, the man pushed Stiles up so that he was straddling him. He had stumbled towards his bed.

And one thing had led to another. 

Now, as Stiles sat in his car, his head in his hands, he didn't know what to do. 

It couldn't be a one time thing could it? 

Pack meetings were going to be a bit awkward if it was. 

 

◊

 

Isaac attempted to shield himself from the balls being thrown at him. One after the other, they hit him hard in the stomach, arms, legs, and several in the head. His eyes glowed gold as he emitted a low growl from his throat. 

"Come on, Isaac, you can do it! Hey–I know it hurts, but you need to try to find an anchor, okay?" Scott encouragingly called at him as he launched more balls at him.

"A–what?" The boy growled. 

Scott stopped for a moment, made his way towards Isaac and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey, Isaac look at me, calm down" The glowing eyes slowly transitioned back to their usual blue, and Scott couldn't help looking into them for a little too long. The two boys were now kneeling on the grass in Scott's backyard.

"An anchor–it's quite literally something that keeps you anchored" he chuckled. "It's the thing that keeps you human when you need it the most. It can be pain, or love, that's what mine used to be. Now my anchor is myself. I focus on my strength and it helps me control my change. Derek's is anger." The two found each other's eyes in the darkening night. "Find one thing that helps you focus, that gives you strength yet enables you to remember who you are. It can be someone, or something, or a memory, or even a concept, like that of the triskele. Can you find that Isaac?" A crease appeared on his forehead as he searched.

He didn't love anyone in this world. He hadn't since his brother had died, and he had been left alone with his father. He didn't truly fear anything, and he wasn't in pain, since his father's death. But he wasn't angry either. He had never felt hatred towards his father. Was that messed up? And he couldn't use himself as an anchor. He felt weak, and defenceless and there was no way that holding onto that was going to help.

Isaac looked up again into Scott's eyes, who now seemed closer than he had been before. He swore he could hear Scott's heartbeat racing, but he hadn't mastered his newfound abilities yet, so he couldn't know for sure.

And then, Isaac leaned over and pressed his lips to Scott's. For a moment, the two were frozen. 

The other boy suddenly responded, melding his mouth to Isaac's. He ran his tongue against his bottom lip, begging him for entrance. The taller boy cupped Scott's face with his hands and pressed down harder with his mouth. 

Suddenly, there was a 'pop' as their lips brutally disconnected. Scott scrambled to his feet, frantically straightening his clothes.

"I–um–I'm sorry–but I'm straight–I mean I have a girlfriend–I can't.."

Isaac, who's heart had been beating so fast a few seconds ago, was suddenly hit with despair. He slowly got up, his head dropped, and mumbled. "Sure–yeah, I–I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have..” and trudged away.

"Isaac–I'll drive you home–if you want.."

"Um.. I have my bike anyway– and I wouldn't want to trouble you.." before Scott could protest, he had disappeared.

 

◊

 

Scott slept badly that night, tossing and turning throughout the late hours. No matter what, he couldn’t get rid of the taste of Isaac’s lips, the feeling of his hands pressed against his cheeks. 

And he couldn’t forget the look on his face when he had broken their kiss.

The situation was so disconcerting. He felt as if the walls of his room were gradually closing in on him, a huge weight resting upon his shoulders.

Scott didn’t know how he felt. He knew he liked Kira, he really did, and he knew for sure he was into girls. He couldn’t not be, after everything he had felt when with Allison. He didn’t like Isaac, did he? He couldn’t.

What if I’m.. bisexual? Am I bisexual? 

Scott felt so disorientated. Everything he had ever thought about himself was now being put into question, and he couldn’t bare the confusion of it all.

Before he could think about what he was doing, Scott threw his covers off and leapt out of his bedroom window. He hadn’t even put a shirt on, but he was already wolfed out and running through the empty streets of Beacon Hills, heading towards the forest.

Finally he had arrived where his wolf had brought him. Derek’s place. 

Scott swore under his breath as he calmed down. He should have guessed this was were his most basic instinct would take him. 

He hesitated before the destroyed manor, a cold wind blowing through the leaves of the trees in the night. Scott then silently jumped up to the roof and slowly made his way towards a window at the back. Towards Isaac’s bedroom.

He prayed Derek wasn’t home. 

As he reached the glass pane that opened into Isaac’s living space, he peered through, searching for any sign of the boy in the dark. Before he could understand what was happening, he felt a hand grasp the collar of his shirt and haul him through the window, slamming him into the wooden floor and knocking the breath out of him. 

“Scott?! What are you doing here?! I thought it was—someone trying to break in or whatever!” he hissed through his teeth, struggling to regain his normal breathing.

Scott scuttled away to the corner of the bedroom and held his head in his hands. His words were muffled as he spoke. 

“I’m sorry Isaac. I—I didn’t mean to come here. I was just running and ended up at Derek’s place. All I knew is that I wanted to see yo—”

“Just stop, Scott! Just shut up!” Isaac shouted, raking a hand through his mess of curls. He dropped to the ground, lowering his voice before continuing.

“Y—you don’t get it Scott, do you? I’ve had a crush on you for so long, for years, and when we finally started speaking again, I was just so happy to even be your friend! And you know what? I’m gay! It doesn’t define who I am and I have no problem accepting it! And I get that you might not want to come out straight away to other people, if you are gay or bi or whatever, but I’m not here for you to just experiment on! I have actual feelings, and I like you so bad it hurts…” Both boys, who were sitting on the floor at opposites side of the room, looked up at each other.

Softly, Isaac continued. “Look, when I kissed you, it wasn’t because I was crazy. It wasn’t because I was going off of nothing. Your heart was beating a mile a minute before I kissed you, Scott, and I know, I know, that you would have kissed me if I hadn’t. A-and I heard you talking about me to Derek. And I just don’t think that I’m the only one who feels this way, no matter how much you try to deny it.” At this, Scott looked down shyly, once again burying his head in his arms.

“Please, Scott” Now Isaac’s voice was just a whisper, but he knew Scott would be able to hear him. “Just say something. I didn’t mean to lash out but I needed you to know. Just-just tell me you feel the same way” His voice faded into nothing.

Silence ruled over the room for what seemed like forever. After a while, Scott sighed.

“I-I’m straight” Isaac didn’t miss the skip in his heartbeat.

Isaac’s heart dropped. He knew Scott was lying to him, but it didn’t change anything. It still meant that Scott couldn’t accept himself for who he was, and it certainly meant that he didn’t want to be with Isaac, even if he had feelings for him.

Silently, he got up, head bent. “I’m not trying to out you, Scott. I’m not talking about your sexual preference here, I’m talking about feelings. I’m talking about love. Whatever. You know what, just stay here. You can sleep in my bed if you want, make yourself comfortable. I’m going out.”

Slowly, Isaac exited his bedroom and trudged down the stairs. As he stepped down onto the floor at the bottom of the staircase, he felt a gust of wind pass by him. Suddenly Scott was standing before him, a look of concern on his face.

“Sco—”

“Where are you going?” He sounded worried.

“Out. Don’t wait up. I’ll see you at school.” Isaac tried to walk past him towards the door and was gently but firmly pushed back by Scott. 

“You don’t have to go. I’ll leave.” 

Isaac looked at Scott with immense sadness. “I’m going out anyway. I need some fresh air”

Before he could move, Isaac had disappeared and Scott was left standing in the doorway. He remained still on the dark porch for a few minutes, the confusion that had earlier hit him wave after wave now crashing over him. Slowly, he made his way back up to Isaac’s room, the boy’s scent overwhelming him so much that he collapsed onto his bed, silent sobs racking his body. 

It was like a storm was raging inside his head. He no longer understood anything he had once believed, as a turmoil of disorientation raged through him.

Allison. Girl. Kira. Girl. Isaac. Boy. Isaac. Isaac. Isaac.

Scott lay there, curled in a ball on Isaac’s bed, until his breathing slowed and his heartbeat regained its normal speed. Then, he stood, stumbling over to the bedroom window, and leapt out, landing in a flurry of autumn leaves.

Wolfed out, Scott ran back to his house in the darkness.

 

◊

 

Scott knew, deep inside, that Isaac was right. He could keep trying to deny it to himself, but that wouldn’t work forever. Scott had been about to kiss him, last night in the backyard, and before that, in his bedroom, and even that first day, in front of Derek’s house. 

He didn’t know what was holding him back now. It wasn’t like none of his friends would accept him. Stiles was gay, Malia pansexual, and he had his doubts about Lydia, seeing how her heartbeat sped up when she was near Malia. Besides, he remembered Deaton once saying something about their wolves being attracted to other wolves, regardless of gender. 

He understood then that he wasn’t scared of being attracted to someone of the same gender, he was scared of change. It changed the entire way he had thought about his life before, and it seemed to open up his mind to an infinite horizon that he hadn’t even realised existed before, and he simply had no idea how he was supposed to deal with that.

One thing at a time, he thought, as he shouldered his backpack, heading out of his bedroom. Speak to Isaac first.

Once he reached school, Scott leant against the lockers facing Isaac’s, waiting for him to arrive so that they could talk. Twenty minutes passed without him appearing, and as the first bell rang, Scott pushed himself off the lockers, disappointed. 

Maybe Isaac had gotten here especially early today, but all Scott could smell of him was a faint trace from the previous day. OK, maybe he was just late, that was more probable.

But he was still nowhere to be seen as second and third period rolled past, both classes that the two usually shared. Scott couldn’t concentrate, his mind set on that mess of curls, that soft scent, those cerulean eyes. He repeatedly ran a hand through his hair, his foot tapping frantically at the floor, until Lydia hissed at him to stop. 

At the end of the hour, Scott attempted to get out of the room as fast as he could, but a soft hand around his wrist stopped him from going any further. As he turned around, he saw Kira, looking up at him with soft eyes.

Kira. Fuck. How he could he forget? His mind had been so set on Isaac that he had completely forgotten about his girlfriend.

“Hey Scott”, she said, smiling sadly. Tugging him towards the boys locker room, she pushed the door open, and he followed her, slightly stumbling. 

Kira gently pushed him down so that he was sitting on a bench. His heartbeat was becoming a little less frantic, but he was still aching to find Isaac, to know he was safe, to speak to him. She crouched before him and placed a hand on his cheek, pushing his bowed head up so that he would look at her.

“Look at me, Scott. Listen. I know, ok?” At this, he searched her eyes questioningly. “God—you’re so obvious, Scott”, she told him, chuckling softly. “I don’t know if you’re—like— in denial or something, or if you’re trying to hide it from us, but it’s so clear—”

“Kira—”

“Wait, just listen to me. You’re into Isaac, I’m not that oblivious. None of us are. I don’t know, I was waiting to see if maybe it had all been just a figment of our imagination, if we were imagining it, or maybe if you were just— really obsessed with him, in a completely platonic way.” A glint of humour flashed across her eyes. “It’s okay, you know that right? And us— we tried, and it didn’t work out. It’s alright, and we can still be friends. We’re still pack.”

“Kira..”

She got up before him, stroking a hand through his hair and planted a kiss on his head.

“Go on Scott” she whispered. “Go get him”

He blinked a tear from his eyes. “Thank you Kira. I’m— I’m so sorry.”

She smiled sadly at him as he moved past her and exited through the doorway.

 

◊

 

For the second time that week, Scott sat on Isaac’s bed. He didn’t know where the other boy was, but, from the fresh scent of him lingering in the air, he could tell that he wasn’t long gone, and that he wasn’t far.

He stayed there for an hour, determined on waiting until Isaac got back. Finally, he heard the squeak of a step in the hallway and stood up abruptly as the boy entered, confused. 

“Isaac, I need to—”

“Scott, what are you— If you’re here to rub it in, I’m leaving.” And with that, he had vanished.

Startled, Scott rushed after him, catching up with him at the front door. He stood in front of him, between Isaac and the door, and Isaac tried to push past him, but was stopped by Scott’s hand on his chest.

“Look, Isaac—”

“I get it OK? You don’t want to be with me, and that’s fine. That’s completely fine. But I don’t want to hear whatever excuse you’ve come up with because I can hear it in your heartbeat”  
He attempted once again to push past him. As he did so, Scott grabbed him by the neck and smashed his lips to Isaac’s, firmly grasping his cheeks. Out of surprise, Isaac’s fingers traced his cheeks, then his neck, barely touching him, before he slowly pulled away from Scott.

Isaac looked at Scott’s lips, sighing loudly and his heartbeat frantic. His eyes travelled back up Scott’s face, then down to his mouth once again.

“Oh God”, he whispered, grasping Scott’s face once again and pulling the boy towards him in a searing face. They began smiling against each other’s lips. 

Scott chuckled. “You weren’t letting me speak”, he said into Isaac’s mouth. They gently pull away, resting their foreheads together.

“Apparently, I’m obsessed with you, and I’ve been so obvious that Kira broke up with me so that we could be together”

“Oh really?” Isaac asked, a smirk tugging at his lips. “You’re obsessed with me, are you?”

“Maybe”, Scott whispered. “Like—maybe a lot”

“And—you want to be together? Me and you?”

“If—if that’s what you want, then yes. I really, really, completely want to be with you, Isaac Lahey. And I’m sorry for being so stupid before—for everything”

Both boys were now grinning completely, and Isaac dipped forward, pecking Scott on the lips.

“If you’re so obsessed with me then, would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend, Scott McCall?”, Isaac asked softly, his eyes roaming Scott’s face sincerely.

Scott ducked his head, blushing.

“Of course I would”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first fanfiction I have ever posted here, so I hope it's ok! xx


End file.
